


Girls like girls, like boys do. Nothing new [Oneshots!]

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Series: Girls like girls, like boys do. Nothing new [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Useless Lesbians, hhehhehe gays, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: This is set after Girls like girls, like boys do. Nothing new! it could be close to the ending or a few months wway but! enjoy these lil gays!





	Girls like girls, like boys do. Nothing new [Oneshots!]

Elizabeth tugged on Charlies sleeve. “C’mon, c’mon Charlie! Let’s go to the Ferris wheel!” She smiled and looked towards the Ferris wheel, that had been illuminated against the dark blue sky. 

They had both decided to go to the nearest amusement park, and wanted to go during the night. 

Charlie and Elizabeth had both been wandering around, since they’d both been on almost all the rides. They had both had some cotton candy in their hands as Elizabeth pulled her to the Ferris wheel. They both paid for their tickets and they took a seat on the Ferris wheel.

Charlie looked the night sky. “Hey, ‘Liz?” Elizabeth scooted closer to her. “..Yeees?”

“The night sky and starts look very pretty, but not as pretty as you.” She smiled, knowing she’d get Elizabeth flustered. She was right, as Elizabeths face turned red. “…!! A-Ah… U-Uh..” Charlie put her head on Elizbeths shoulder. 

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered, you know that?” Elizabeths face turned even redder. “O-Oh, A-Am I? W-Well,” –She took a deep breath– “So are you.” and she placed a soft kiss onto Charlies forehead. 

Shit. She felt her face heating up, as she looked away. It was Elizabeths turn to smirk. 

They held hands and watched the night sky go around as they sat in the Ferris wheel.


End file.
